O mistério dos doces
by Senhorita-Shan
Summary: Quando os doces de L desaparecem fazendo o detetive ficar quase louco,sobra para Remu e Ryuuku solucionarem este caso!


O mistério dos doces

Quando os doces de L começam a desaparecer fazendo o detetive ficar quase louco,sobra para Remu e Ryuuku solucionarem este caso!

Era um dia de sexta feira na central de operações,um certo trio de jovens esperavam dar um jeito de enganar/trapacear nosso querido detetive para poder fugir para uma grande festa que iria ter lá pros lados Osaka:

-Se ele pensa que vai nos trancar aqui dentro o fim de semana esta muito enganado ! – Falou Raito com o punho fechado

-Nyaaa to tão nervoso a adrenalina corre pelo meu corpinho!! – Falou Matsuda,com ar totalmente infantil.

-Temos que tomar cuidado,se não aquele chato do Ryuuzaki vai acabar nos atrapalhando!-Falou Misa,com um papel na mãe escrevendo ´´planos infalíveis´´

-Deixe-me ver esse papel,Misa,não confio em você nessa historia de planos ¬¬ ! –Falou Raito já tomando o papel das mãos da moça.

Os planos:

Pular a janela

(-Essa porcaria de prédio tem mas de 15 andares ¬¬ !-Falou Raito)

Distrair L com um novo caso,inventado por nós,claro :)

(-Casetada o que vc tem na cabeça mulher?Você realmente acha que vamos engana-lo com isso !-Falou Raito perdendo a calma)

Cortar as correntes com uma lixa :D

-... Òó

Por um momento o rapaz ficou quieto mas...ele começou a soltar todo o seu vocabulário baixo em cima de Misa(ele soltou palavrões que nem eu,nem você,conhecemos O.o em outras palavras: vocabulário 18 ,ou melhor : 118 )

Quando estava prestes a voar em cima da garota,e realizar seu maior sonho:dar uns bons puxões de cabelo naquela crina que estava mais que na cara de que era cor de farmácia da pior qualidade existente,foi interrompido por uma voz.

-NÃO ENCONSTE NELA SEU HUMANO #¨$ ÒÓ – Falou Remu,parecia que ia se esquecer das aulas particulares de boas maneiras que L avia lhe dado.

-Shinigami –chan TT,olha a boca!! – Falou Matsuda com uma voz chorona e debaixo do sofá

-Saia daí bebê chorão!Você é um humano,ou um misero ratinho ¬¬ ?-Perguntou Ryuuku que apareceu logo em seguida,comendo umas maçã.

(Em quanto saia debaixo do sofá Matsuda fica em silêncio por alguns segundos)

-...Só não respondo porque não sei o que é misero -Falou Matsuda

- ¬¬ -Ryuuku apenas fez essa carinha.

A noite,´´o quarteto fantástico sem o 4º(nome do grupinho de 3 dado por Misa) estavam com roupas pretas para se misturarem a escuridão do apê,tentam burlar as travas de segurança para poderem sair,eles iniciam o plano: ´´saindo de fininho sem que o L veja´´(outro nome dado por Misa)

Quando estavam quase conseguindo abrir a ultima trava,L acorda e acende as luzes com uma cara de quem avia perdido algo importante.

-Aaaaaaaa -Todos do cômodo gritam,inclusive os shinigamis,que estavam dormindo jogados em um canto da sala(precisamente:Remu no sofá e Ryuuku,sentado igual ao L numa poltrona.)

-Sumiuuuuuuuuuuuuu TT !!! – Falou o detetive meio tonto.

-Ryuuzaki,tudo bem??Você esta pálido! – Falou Raito com 0 preocupação

-He he,o andar dele ta engraçado,parece que ele bebeu 3 garrafas de vodka misturado com cerveja e caipirinha :D !! –Falou Matsuda com um grande sorriso brincalhão no rosto

(Misa da um pedala no pobre Matsuda)

-Doido!Ele não esta bêbado !Ou será que esta OO ?? –Falou Misa,pensando que Matsuda realmente estava falando sério.

L cai no chão e é socorrido imediatamente por Raito

-RYUZAKI!!!!RYUZAKI???FALE COMIGO HOMEM !!!-Falou Raito,fazendo um drama estilo novela mexicana.

-Ra...Raito... ... ...se você ... –Falou L,sendo interrompido pelo rapaz

-SIM??FALE!!!-Falou Raito

Pensamentos de Remu:Fingido!Essas novelinhas não sabem o artista que estão perdendo ¬¬ .

Pensamentos de Ryuuku:To achando que essa fofocada toda vai sobrar pra mim TT !!

-Rai...to...SE VOCÊ GRITAR MAS UMA VEZ EU TE ESPULSO DESSE LUGAR A PONTAPÉS E AINDA TE JOGO NA CADEIA MESMO NÃO TENDO 100 DE SERTESA QUE TU ÉS KIRA!!ESNTENDEU P ????

Watari aparece

-Ryuuzaki UU ... –Falou o senhor.

-QUE FOI SEU VELHO ???SE FOR IMPORTANTE...por favor ...NÃO ME DIGA !!! –Falou L,totalmente alterado(será que Matsuda estava certo XD ? )

-O que ouve?-Perguntou Raito

-MEUS DOCES FORRAM ROUBADOS!!!TODOS!!A alguns dias eu notei que os meus queridos estavam sumindo aos poucos,AOS POUCOS!!!EU desisto,dessa m ,a partir de hoje...de hoje...ELE É O NOVO L aponta pra Ryuuku ÒÓ

-Quem??Eu?-Falou Ryuuku meio confuso.

-Não,a Clementina,nossa vizinha ¬¬ ! - Falou Remu,sendo sarcástica.

-Temos uma vizinha?Ela é gostosa :D ?-Perguntou Matsuda,que recebe uma cadernada violenta na se fosse um pedala,mas sem as mãos,e sim com um certo caderno .

-Cadernada no jutsu !!!! –Disse Remu,muito feliz,por ter realizado sua nova técnica.

-Vou largar tudo de mão ¬¬ ,virem-se vocês,vou pro meu quarto em quanto penso em quem fez essa maldade comigo TT ! –Falou o detetive,bufando e batendo os pés no chão.

No dia seguinte

-O que pensa fazer agora,novo L?Ou eu deveria dizer...R :) ?-Perguntou Remu,que pela primeira vez em alguns meses,estava de bom humor.

-Você realmente levou a sério o que aquele humano viciado por doces disse ¬¬ ?JA SEI!Vai pegar umas maças pra mim :D !!-Falou Ryuuku.

-Você estragou o meu dia TT!!!Eu só comentei porque do jeito que você é BURRO ia se esquecer do barraco que aconteceu ontem !E mas...NÃO SOU SUA EMPREGADA!!-Falou Remu.

-Sério?Eu já tinha até comprado uma roupinha de empregada pra você ,mas como pude ver,você vai ficar me enchendo o saco com essa história de detetive, e bla bla bla :D .-Falou Ryuuku meio sério.

Remu: ¬¬

Ryuuku :¬¬

Remu: ¬¬

Ryuuku :oo

Remu: ¬¬

Ryuuku : ...Remu?

-Sim?-Falou a shinigami

-...Vamos brincar de detetive e resolver o caso dos doces :D ?-Falou Ryuuku

Ryuuku nem esperou Remu falar,ele a pega pelo braço e a puxa para o quarto de Misa.Do nada Ryuuku aparece com um chapéu ridículo e com um daqueles charutos de antigamente,de mentirinha e que soltava bolinhas de sabão.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui ¬¬ ? – Perguntou Remu.

-Roube uma roupa da Misa!Você vai ser a minha secretaria gostosa!!Todo detetive precisa de uma ;D !! – Falou Ryuuku como se fosse a coisa mas normal do mundo a se disser a uma garota.

Cabooooooooooooooommmm

Ryuuku recebe um soco violento de Remu,ele acabou esbarrando em um caderno que estava em cima da mesa.

-Ai TT ...o que é isso?Death note? – Perguntou Ryuuku

-Não,é um diário. – Falou Remu.

Ryuuku o abre e começa a ler.

-O que esta fazendo Oo?? Perguntou Remu com um tom de surpresa.

-Lendo o diário!Todos dessa casa são suspeitos,vamos começar por ela e ... ELA ME ACHA FEIO TT !!-Falou Ryuuku,como se Misa estivesse errada ¬¬

-Hei!!...Ela ta falando de mim ae -¬¬- ?-Perguntou Remu,se aproximando do diário que estava nas mãos de Ryuuku.

-Ela ta dizendo que você é sapata,feia...!!-Falou Ryuuku.

-Mi mi mi TT !! – Choramingou Remu

-…E que você e eu fazemos um casal bonitinho ;D !! – Falou Ryuuku.

Remu lança um olhar assassino para Ryuuku, deixado-o com medo.Mas de repente,a porta se abre,era Raito,que estava puxando L pela algema(L estava no chão,deitado,quase dormindo,realmente não estava com vontade de fazer nada.)

-O que estão fazendo Oõ??-Perguntou Raito

-Estamos lendo o diário da Misa ;D ...! –Falou Ryuuku

-POAAAAAAA PARA DE SE ENTREGAR RYUUKU !!! –Falou Remu desesperada,ela mas do que qualquer shinigami,sabia que era errado ler um diário,já Ryuuku via um diário apenas como um caderno comum,que devia ser lido ;D

-...E namorando ;D ! –Falou Ryuuku.Não,ele não gosta de Remu,mas adora vê-la nervosa.

-NÃO É NADA DISSO Ó////Ò !!!Falou Remu,super sem grassa.

(ela da um pedala em Ryuuku,e ele cai de cara no chão)

-...aiiiiiiiiiiiiii como eu adoro isso!!!O povo daqui se denuncia !!-Falou Raito com um tom de voz duvidoso ¬¬

Remu e Ryuuku:Você ta bem?Que voz é essa?

Raito apenas disse que iria deixar os pombinhos a sós e fechou a porta do quarto em quanto dava pequenas risadinhas.Dentro do quarto dava pra se ouvir que Kira falava o acontecido pra todo mundo.

-PQ VC FERROU COM AMINHA REPUTAÇÃO òó !!-Gritou Remu quase agredindo Ryuuku.

-Acho que Misa não é a nossa suspeita,vamos continuar investigando !-Falou Ryuuku

Matsuda estava na banheira,tomando seu banho de:´´só tomo banho nos sábados e por isso tenho direito de ficar 2 horas mergulhado na própia sujeira ´´

Remu e Ryuuku entram no banheiro,Matsuda da um gritinho e cobre seu peitoral com as mãos como se fosse uma mulher.

-O que estão fazendo aqui õõ?-Perguntou Matsuda.

-Te interrogar pelo desaparecimento de doces !Lembra do que ouve a duas semanas??-Falou Remu

Flashback

-Matsuda seu imbecil!!Você quase ferra todo o plano!!!Ainda tive que me vestir de médico e aturar as menininhas da rua me cantando õÕ,como se não bastasse,um pombo usou minha cabeça de banheiro!POR SUA CAUSA!PORQUE VOCÊ É BURRO!BURRO! -Falou L

-Eu nem sabia que pombo aparecia de noite :) !Poso pegar um docinho?-Falou Matsuda em quanto esticava a mão pra pegar um doce

-NÃO !-Falou L batendo de leve na mão de Matsuda para afasta-lo de seus doces

-Aho!-Falou um pombo que avia se instalado na janela

Matsuda faz uma cara de mal,típica de novela,tinha um brilho estranho em seus olhos,como se estive se planejando algo

Flashback off

-Há!Isso :) ?Eu fiquei chateado,pois queria muito um doce,mas eu jamais faria algo de errado,eu sou da paz :D !!-Falou Matsuda,ainda dentro da banheira brincando com uma patinho de borracha

-Acho que ele não é o responsável...ele não teria inteligência!-Falou Remu.

Matsuda: ¬¬

-Não precisa ter inteligência,só estomago pra engolir os doces ¬ !BAKA!-Falou Ryuuku.

Matsuda: õõ

O suspeito se enrola em uma toalha e sai,deixando nossos ´´detetives´´ falando sozinhos e se agredindo com palavras

Depois,Ryuuku pensa,e acha que deviam interrogar Misa.

-Misa Misa nã tem culpa de nada TT !-Falou Misa quase chorando(quase,mas não por causa de ser suspeita,ela estava assistindo uma novela :D )

-COMO NÃO??-Lembra do que ouve,quando vocês se conheceram??-Falou Ryuuku,crente que já avia encontrado a criminosa e se fazendo de bonzão.

Flashback

-Oi amiguinho :D !!Essa aqui é a minha namorada,a Misa!!-Falou Raito tentando se fazer de amigo.

-Oi sou Misa º !!-Falou a jovem

-...Ela parece uma dançarina de bordel :D !!-Falou L

-Ryuzaki õõ ?!? –Raito não queria defende-la,estava se controlando pra não rir,mas como estava fazendo papel de bonzinho...

-NANI TT ???-Falou Misa com um gritinho fresco.

-Como não?Se eu to vendo a sua calcinha :D ?É preta e esta escrito com letras azuis:´´eu sou o segundo Kira!Da-lhe kira ´´ õõ!!!-Falou o detetive sem perder a pose.

-QUE??? o//////o seu tarado ! –Falou Misa

-A culpa é minha de você só ter 3 centímetros de saia?Pra uma famosa,você deve ser bem pobre!Ta economizando paaaaano!!ELA TA ECONOMIZANDO PANO XD !!!-Falou L,dessa vez fazendo um escândalo

Raito estava rindo muito,não avia mas conseguido segurar o riso,estava com as mãos na barriga,que doía de tanto rir,ele nem se tocou que avia caminhado pro meio da rua ¬¬ onde foi atropela do por um carro,uma velhinha na cadeira de rodas,um disco voador,e ainda por cima o mesmo pombo que avia usado a cabeça de L como banheiro,agora,avia feito a cabeça de Raito de banheiro.O coitado agora,estava no chão,esmagado e com fezes de pombo na cabeça.

-AAAA !Raito!Meu amor!!!-Gritou Misa desesperada

-AAAA !Raitooooo!Meu amorrrrr XD!!!-Gritou L,mas calma,ele estava apenas debochando da cara de Misa

Raito 

-Isso tudo foi sua culpa!!!Eu vou me vingar !!-Falou Misa indo socorrer o pobre rapaz

Flashback off

-Eu estava sem cabeça pra nada,meu amor estava estendido no chão...e fedendo a pombo TT!-Falou Misa,ainda atenta a novela ¬¬

-Mas Misa,foi você?-Perguntou Remu

-Não,eu não comeria os doces,eles engordam,e vocês não acham que se eu tivesse jogado no lixo,Ryuzaki já não saberia por causa das câmeras?-Falou Misa.

-...AS CÂMERAS OO !!!!-Falou Ryuuku indo ver as câmeras de segurança.

Na sala...

-Não vejo nada ¬¬ !-Falou Remu

-Quer saber de uma coisa?-Perguntou o shinigami

-O que o.O ?-Perguntou ela

-Também não vejo nada :D !!-Falou Ryuuku

Remu : ¬¬ ...vamos logo entrevistar os últimos suspeito.

Em um quarto...

-EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!!!Vocês acham que eu comi os meus doces e me esqueci?Isso é loucura UU –Falou L,que já estava MEIO conformado

-Não é não!E você tem cara de ser meio lerdinho :D !-Falou Remu

Raito estava rindo muito

-Baka!-Falou o detetive

-BAKA ¬¬ !-Falou a shinigami

-Esqueci de perguntar a uma pessoa antes desses dois!VOCÊ!-Falou Ryuuku apontando para Remu.

Flashback

-Você deve equilibrar esse livro na cabeça UU !-Falou L (ele realmente dava aulas de etiqueta para Remu XD)

-Mas isso é ridículo ¬¬ !! – Falou Remu

-Não é não!Vai te ajudar a não ficar andando curvada que nem um macaco. –Falou L

-Mas shinigamis andam meio curvados óó !!-Falou Remu

L começa a rir,outro que não consegue segurar o riso UU Remu não agüenta,e da uma mordida na mão dele XD

-AIIII !!!Você me paga!!!-Falou L

-Não se eu te pagar primeiro XD !!Falou Remu depois de parar de mastigar o braço do pobre homem.

Flashback off

Remu: ¬¬

-Ok agora você Raito :D !!-Falou Ryuuku

-Porque você acha que sou eu ¬¬ ,que motivos eu teria pra fazer isso?-Falou Raito

- Como se você não soubesse ¬¬ .-Falou Ryuuku

-Apresente logo as provas!-Falou Remu

-Bem... –Falou Ryuuku sendo interrompido

-...as que não o incrimine de ser kira ¬¬ !!-Falou Remu

-Bom...lembra daquele dia? –Falou Ryuuku começando com o interrogatório

Flashback

-Você é Kira :D!-Falou L

-Não sou :D !-Falou Raito

-Você é Kira :D!-Falou L

-Não sou :D !-Falou Raito

-Você é Kira :D!-Falou L

-Não sou :D !-Falou Raito

Um pombo metralha os dois de...er...COISAS!

Raito e L: ;D

Flashback off

Raito: ¬¬ só isso...?

-Sério...só isso mesmo...bom,a questão é que ser suspeito deve por uma grande pressão :) !-Falou Ryuuku

-Mi mi mi...meus doces já mais seram recuperados TT !-Falou o detetive,com suas olheiras quadruplicadas por causa do mistério dos doces.

-ESPERA!PAREM TUDO !Todos esses ocorridos tem algo em comum !-Falou Remu

Todos:O que Oo ?Perguntaram

Depois...

-Como eu suspeitava :D !-Falou Remu com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eeeeeeeeccccaaa !!Você vai ainda vai comer?-Falou Misa com as mãos na boca

-Vou ¬ !!-Falou L

- k k k XD !-Riu o shinigami em quanto comia uma maçã.

A cena era a seguinte:todos estavam em cima do prédio,observando o ninho de um certo pombo que estava repleto de doces,que estavam cobertos por... uma certa substancia...também avia muitos filhotinhos que se alimentavam dos doces sujos...

-Quero comer os docinhooooooosss ¬ !!!-Falou L,que já estava babando.

Matsuda e Raito o seguram,afinal,ele estava querendo comer doces com cobertura de kaka de pombo O.o

Então chega aquele pombo,com toda família pombo e metralha nosso heróis com toda a força!!

-Eeeeeeccccaaa !-Falaram Matsuda e Misa em conjunto

-Que nojo !!Vou tomar banho!!-Falou Raito

-Eu vou primeiro Õõ !!!-Falou Matsuda.

-Ebaaa chocolate branco caindo do céu !!!-Falou L já levando os dedos sujos a boca.

Todos – L :Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecccccccccaaaaaa !!!

-bom,mistério resolvido!Como sou inteligente :D -Falou Ryuuku

-Graças a mim,né ;D ?-Perguntou Remu.

-Claro...que não XD !-Falou Ryuuku se achando,que foi brutalmente jogado no chão com a força do soco de Remu.

Todos menos os shinigamis : Do jeito que você me olhaaaa...vai dar namoro ;D !!-Cantavam eles alegremente,mas param assim que Remu os lança um olhar assassino,os deixando meio...acovardados.

-Er...minha mãe ta me chamando !!-Falou Raito em quanto corria

-Ham...eu to atrasada pra ir a missa ºº !- Falou Misa andando em passos rápidos.

-Meu feijão ta no fogo :) ...!-Falou Matsuda,correndo...tanto que acabou tropeçando no próprio pé.

-Eu vou continuar me deliciando desse chocolate ;D !-Falou L

-...Humanos são mesmo desprezíveis ¬¬ .-Falou Remu

-To pensando em virar detetive de verdade,o que acha XD ? - Perguntou Ryuuku

Remu se vira e sai voando,deixando Ryuuku falando sozinho.

Ryuuku: óó ...foi alguma coisa que eu disse??


End file.
